Birthday
by LittleJayman
Summary: Mission recounts her 10th birthday, when Griff was still with her and when she first met Lena. One-shot.


**One day I was feeling bored, and posted to tumblr HEY GIMME FANFICTION PROMPTS. Darthmiranda suggested to do Mission's childhood, so I decided I should try. Check out her blog, it's really nice. Oh and follow me if you want at thisseamonkey. Oh and by the way I am not mentioning this Zayne Carrick or anything. While I do not mind the KotOR comics, I have not read them, and probably won't ever find them. Where I live the nearest comic book store is a county away, and I highly doubt they have KotOR on them.**

* * *

Mission knew it was one of those days, where she woke up, only to find their datapad on the nightstand. She got up, rubbing her eyes, and picked it up.

_Mission, sorry, had to run. Hidden Beks needed me for something. I'm borrowing more money today! We're going to eat like nobles today. See you later._

Mission forced a smile, hoping her brother would get lucky and strike it rich. Mission may have been young, but she understood how far in debt he was. Mission brushed aside the thought of Griff forgetting her birthday. Maybe that was why he was getting the food.

Mission got up, slipping on her jacket her brother got her earlier that year, put on her holster, and slipped her blaster into it. Her brother had always taught her one thing, shoot first, run second. Mission also packed some computer spikes and security tunnelers, just in case she ran into an emergency. The apartment door had locked on her the last time she went out, and she didn't want a repeat incident of banging on the door for an hour until her brother finally woke up. He could sleep for days, Mission never understood how.

She walked out toward the Cantina. Nobody seemed to be out. Not even the Gammorean Slavers, which was surprising.

Once she got inside, she saw a group crowded around the Pazaak table. She had a deck that she pocketed off a Black Vulkar who went into the cantina and had too much to drink, and she played often. She didn't like playing for credits however, because when you win, you get confident, and when you get confident, you bet bigger, and when you bet bigger, you lose. Even at ten years old, she was a decent Pazaak player.

"She's the best dancer in all of the galaxy!" yelled someone.

"I like the band." Somebody else cheered.

Mission walked into the stage room, seeing a new Twi'lek dancing in the center.

"LENA!" a man yelled.

"Griff…" Mission sighed, seeing him sitting at the table eating. Mission sat down.

"Oh… um… Mission." He scratched his head.

"New dancer." Mission assumed, Griff nodded, "You said you were with the Beks this morning."

"Yeah, well… you know…"

"You didn't want me to know that you were really blowing your cash on Tarisian Ale and cheering on this _Lena._" She uttered the word with bitter disgust, "You do know how much money you have right."

"You're only ten, you don't understand it, stop worrying about your brother. I'll be fine." The waitress walked over, "Another Tarisian Ale and some… Tach Cider for the little one."

"Griff…" sighed Mission, "You do know what today is, right?"

"Happy Hour All-Day?" Griff asked, as he took the Ale from the tray.

"No. In case you didn't know, it's my birthday." Mission said, leaning back in her chair.

Griff face dropped, "Oh… I didn't know, I'm so sorry. Jeez, this probably looks really bad."

"Uh-huh." Mission cracked a smile, "So now you owe me something."

"What happened to me being in debt?" Griff asked.

"You forgot my birthday." Mission laughed.

"Alright, what do want, a new vibroblade? Datapad? Security tunnelers? Blasters?" Griff asked.

"I could do with a vibroblade." Mission smiled.

"Just don't use it on me, okay."

"Promise not to forget my birthday."

Just then, they were interrupted by the Twi'lek dancer coming over to join them, "Hello, Griff is it? I heard you cheering." Lena gave a seductive grin.

"Oh… yeah." Griff said coolly. Griff scratched his nose, his temple, and then his ear. Mission took it as "The Signal." Whenever Griff thought he was going to get lucky, (in something other than money) he would give Mission The Signal, to tell her to clear out.

"I have to go. You know, it's my birthday and all. I have so many people to celebrate with." Mission sarcastically said, forcing her tone to sound happy, so the Twi'lek wouldn't leave Griff.

"I wish I was that popular when I was your age. I mostly kept to myself." The Twi'lek said, "Well happy birthday, hope you have fun."

It took everything Mission had not to turn around and pull out her blaster at the wench.

* * *

Eventually when Griff got home, he caught Mission laying down on the bed.

"Hey Mission! Sorry about that." He laughed, "Didn't get too lucky, unless a promise to hang out tomorrow counts."

"Nice. Wonderful." Mission groaned.

"Here." He said, tossing a vibroblade to her.

Mission caught it with one hand. The handle was blue, but besides that it looked ordinary, "Thanks." Her face lit up.

"It's really adaptable. You can purchase upgrades. It's easy to tinker with. Thought you'd like it."  
"Oh, Griff, I love it!" Mission said, jumping off the bed to hug her brother.

* * *

Of course, that had been years ago. He was long gone. Mission, at the fresh age of 11 after Griff was dragged off with Lena she had met Zaalbar. Her best friend in the world. Mission thanked her lucky stars that Griff had taught her the Wookie language, or else they might not have become such close friends. Mission, now 13, was in the Lower City, near one of the elevators, observing a Black Vulkar brandishing a blaster.

"So, you think that you can just restrict access to the elevator and make us pay to use it," Mission laughed, "Oh please."

"You really think you can stop me, little girl?" The Vulkar yelled.

"Zaalbar." Mission said calmly, as if bragging.

"(Do I have to?)" Zaalbar asked in his language, stepping out from the shadows.

"No. It depends on if he moves first." Mission said.

"I can handle you and some outcast Wookie." The Vulkar said, raising his blaster and pointing it at Mission.

"Zaalbar step back." Mission said, raising the blaster, then steadying it with her other hand, "While we're on such personal subjects, such as loss of life, I'd like to show you something I bought." Mission said, keeping her blaster pointed at the thug, using her other hand to bring out the device. It was silver, shaped like a grenade, but flatter, "This is a disruptor. You know what it does?" Mission slapped the button with her thumb, and a whir came from the Vulkar's blaster, "It deactivates all blasters in the area, except for the closest one. Which means right now, you're powerless. I think I can get on the elevator now."

The Vulkar walked up to Mission, grabbing her by the throat. He raised her off of the ground, much like Zaalbar did to the Gammorean that tried to kill her when they first met. The Vulkar threw her off the side. She fell against the cold ground, skidding away from her enemy. Zaalbar charged at him, smashing him in the face with both hands. Mission looked through the scope of her blaster pistol, waited until the right moment where she could be sure that she wouldn't hit Zaalbar, and fired. The shot hit the Vulkar right in the temple, killing him.

"(You take too many risks sometimes.)" Zaalbar growled.

"Yeah, well sometimes you have too." Mission said, kneeling down, grabbing the blaster and credits off the corpse.

"You killed him!" a Black Vulkar screamed in fear, drawing his vibroblade.

"Zaalbar, you or me?" she asked.

"(You do it.)" Zaalbar said.

Mission drew her vibroblade that Griff had given her, running and clashing with the Vulkar. He slashed diagonally from the right, and Mission blocked it. She twirled around, with a horizontal swing from the left. He barely stopped it, knocking the non-sharp side of his own vibroblade into his stomach.

She did an uppercut, slicing into his groin. She bit her lip, feeling a little bit bad for the guy, then removed her blade and thrust the tip into her torso. His limp body slid off it, falling onto the ground, dead.

"This is going to be a long day." Mission said, grabbing Zaalbar's hand and running to the Cantina.


End file.
